Le Secret des Anges
by EstL
Summary: Angleterre,1857. Des éclaires déchirent le ciel. Un cavalier avance péniblement, lui comme sa monture montre les signes d'un long et pénible voyage. Une seule chose le fait avancer: la Vengeance. TOUS HUMAINS - Historique - Bella
1. Prologue

αρχάγγελος_  
_

**Le Secret des Anges **

**Prologue**

αρχάγγελος**_  
_**

Angleterre, 1857.

Le ciel anglais ne semblait pas heureux de me revoir. Depuis le crépuscule des éclaires zébraient le ciel d'encre, la pluie tombait à seau. Mais à quoi aurais-je dû m'attendre ? Nous étions en novembre au nord de l'Angleterre… mon pays natal.

De ma seule main libre, je resserrais les pans de mon lourd manteau de voyage autour de mes épaules. Ce vieux manteau qui m'a suivi tout au long de mes voyages ces quatre dernières années.

Cela faisait à présent deux jours que j'étais à cheval. J'avais passé le petit bourg de Londigham près d'une heure auparavant et, si mes souvenirs étaient justes, je ne devais pas tarder à l'apercevoir, le manoir de mon père.

Encore un lacet à passer et je l'apercevais enfin.

La vieille bâtisse de style classique me parut bien moins imposante que dans mes souvenirs. Mais les souvenirs d'un enfant sont-ils comparables à ceux d'un adulte ? Sans doute que non. Mais ce voyage n'a que trop duré. Je talonnais ma monture pour la mener au trot. La pauvre bête était aussi fatiguée que moi, mais ne rechigna pas à accélérer la cadence. Savait-elle que nous arrivions au bout de nos peines ? Très certainement.

Pas une lueur ne filtrait à travers les fenêtres. Les domestiques devaient tous dormir. Personne ne m'attendait.

À l'approche de la maison, je ralentis le rythme de ma monture de façon à faire le moins de bruit possible. Je l'arrêtais face à la porte et démontais. Je flattais son encolure en signe d'apaisement. Je m'emparais du heurtoir et frappais quatre coups secs. J'attendis trois secondes et frappais deux coups secs. J'attendis de nouveau trois secondes et frappais un dernier coup sec. Cela me remmena à mon enfance, lorsque j'attendais que mon père exécute les mêmes gestes, annonçant ainsi que le maître de maison était de retour.

Mais qui se souvient de ce code aujourd'hui ?

Cela remontait à tellement longtemps...

12 ans

12 ans que j'ai été arraché à mon foyer

12 ans que mon père a été sauvagement assassiné sous mes yeux

12 ans que je prépare ma vengeance

Aujourd'hui, j'étais de retour chez moi, j'allais traquer les responsables et leur faire payer leur infamie.

J'entendis des bruits à l'intérieur. La lueur d'une lampe apparut sous la porte jetant une faible lueur sur le bout de mes bottes usagées.

Une clef fut insérée dans la serrure. Le mécanisme grinça. Au bout de quelques instants, la porte s'ouvrit enfin et laissa apparaître la silhouette de la vielle gouvernante.

Sue.

J'aurais dû me douter qu'elle se souviendrait de ce signal.

— _Mais qui…_

Avant qu'elle n'ait fini sa phrase, je relevais la tête, offrant mon visage à lumière émise par la lampe qu'elle tient dans sa main.

Une expression de surprise intense se peignit sur son visage buriné.

— _Dieu du Ciel ! Est-ce bien vous ?_

αρχάγγελος_  
_

**Le Secret des Anges**

**Prologue**

αρχάγγελος

_**Voilà les premières lignes de cette nouvelle histoire. **_

_**Une histoire où la vengeance, les secrets et l'amour ont toute leur place.**_

**Une question demeure : qui est ce mystérieux cavalier ?**

_**J'attends vos suppositions avec impatience**_

_**Cette fiction reprend nos personnages préférés, mais dans un autre lieu, à un autre temps.**_

_**Les Fictions historiques ne plaisent pas à tout le monde, je le sais bien. C'est la raison pour laquelle, cette fiction est entièrement soumise à votre appréciation. **_

_**Je ne publierais le premier chapitre que si j'ai au moins 10 Reviews positives sur cette fiction alors laissez votre avis, c'est important.**_

_**Verdict dans une semaine.**_


	2. Chapitre 1

αρχάγγελος_  
_

**Le Secret des Anges**

**Chapitre I**

αρχάγγελος

— _Dieu de Ciel … Est-ce bien vous ?_

— _Oui Sue… c'est bien moi…_

— _Dieu miséricordieux, ne restez pas ainsi dehors, vous allez attraper la mort !_

Elle attrapa ma main et me tira ver l'intérieur. D'autorité, elle m'enleva mon chapeau et mon manteau plein d'eau et les déposa sur un vieux banc de bois situé dans le grand hall.

— _Nous ne vous attendions pas avant demain au plus tôt. Mais votre chambre est prête. Votre père avait l'habitude de nous surprendre lui aussi._

Elle s'arrêta et me regarda dans les yeux.

— _Cela fait tellement longtemps que l'on vous attend._

— _Je sais Sue._

Elle me sourit tendrement. Le même sourire que lorsque j'étais enfant.

— _Venez, je vais vous préparer un bon bain chaud. La baignoire est déjà dans votre chambre. Je vais aller réveiller les femmes de chambre pour qu'elles montent l'eau._

— _Sue…_

— _Non, pas de protestation s'il vous plaît._

Le ton de sa voix était sans appelle, je n'aurais pas mon mot à dire. Elle m'entraina à travers les couloirs de la vieille demeure. Au-dehors, l'orage s'était transformé en tempête. À la lumière de la Lune et des éclaires, les ombres portées des arbres se déchainaient à travers les fenêtres. Le vieux plancher grinçait sous nos pas, rendant la scène encore plus sinistre.

Lorsque l'on atteignit le premier étage, je jetais machinalement un coup d'œil vers la double porte qui faisait face à l'escalier. Une faible lumière filtrait sous les battants de bois. Une ombre passa. Je m'arrêtais et me dirigeais vers les portes. Je les ouvris violemment et fus forcé de constater que la pièce est vide, seules les braises qui rougeoient dans l'âtre diffusaient une faible lueur.

— _Sue ? Pourquoi y a-t-il du feu dans cette cheminée ?_

— _C'est par habitude_, me répondit-elle, peut-être un peu trop rapidement. _Nous avons toujours continué à chauffer la chambre de maître… tout comme la vôtre, même si nous savions que c'était inutile._

J'acceptais sa réponse. Il était bien trop tard pour laisser place à la suspicion. Pour l'heure, je ne désirais qu'une chose : du repos.

Nous atteignîmes le second étage. Je la suivis jusqu'à cette chambre, située juste au-dessus de celle de mon père et qui fut la mienne. Là aussi des braises rougeoyaient. La température de la pièce était agréable. Rien ici n'avait changé depuis mon départ, ou presque. Les souvenirs affluèrent dans ma mémoire. Comme l'avait dit Sue, la cuve en cuivre servant pour le bain se trouvait dans la pièce, toute proche de la cheminée.

— _Je vais aller faire mettre de l'eau à chauffer._

Sue s'éclipsa. Me laissant à mes pensées. Cédant à la fatigue, je me laissais tomber dans un fauteuil tout proche de la cheminée. J'entendis la maison s'éveiller. Des bruits de pas pressés. Les domestiques allèrent et vinrent dans la chambre. Ils ne me prêtèrent pas attention, j'en fis de même. Au bout de quelques minutes, la vieille baignoire fut remplie d'une eau fumante et parfumée, le lit fut bassiné de façon à extraire toute trace d'humidité des draps. Sue se tint à côté de moi.

— _Je vous ai apporté le linge que vous m'aviez demandé. Désirez-vous que je vous assiste pour vous déshabiller ._

— _Non merci Sue. Vous devriez retourner vous coucher à présent._

— _Comme vous voudrez._

La vieille gouvernante se retira, mais avant qu'elle ait franchi la porte, elle s'arrête.

— _Oui, Sue ?_

— _Je suis heureuse que vous soyez revenu Miss Bella._

— _Moi aussi Sue, moi aussi… _

Je l'entendis pousser un soupir et quitter la pièce.

«Miss Bella » cela faisait bien longtemps que l'on ne m'avait pas appelé ainsi, cela faisait près de 12 ans, depuis que mon père avait été assassiné sous mes yeux et que l'on m'avait confié à mes oncles maternels.

Je quittais mon fauteuil et commençais à me déshabiller. J'avais l'habitude de le faire seule. Je retirais ma veste d'homme et la jetais sur le fauteuil que je venais de quitter. Je m'assis sur le bord de mon lit et entrepris d'ôter mes bottes. Je regrettais rapidement de n'avoir pas accepté l'aide de Sue. La pluie les avait rendues glissantes et je n'avais que peu de prise. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'arrivais malgré tout à les retirer. Je me hâtais en suite d'enlever le reste de mon costume masculin qui rejoint sans ménagement ma veste sur le fauteuil. Il ne me restait plus qu'à enlever ce fichu corset. Un instrument de torture certes, mais qui avait de grands avantages lorsque l'on souhaitait faire disparaître des formes féminines. Contrairement aux corsets habituels, celui-ci n'était pas destiné à donner à mon corps l'aspect d'un sablier en écrasant ma taille bien au contraire, il épaississait légèrement ma taille et écrase ma poitrine me donnant ainsi une silhouette bien moins féminine. Il me suffit de défaire légèrement les lacets du dos pour le défaire. Il céda rapidement et je pus enfin respirer convenablement. Je laissais tomber ma chemise à terre et me plonge dans le bain chaud.

L'eau chaude sur mon corps fatigué fit des miracles. Mes courbatures s'attentèrent et je sentis que, progressivement, toutes les tentions mon corps disparaît. Je détachais mes cheveux, les laissant retomber sur mes épaules et dans l'eau.

Je m'allongeais confortablement dans la cuve et laissais mon esprit divaguer.

Tant de souvenirs dans cette pièce.

Comme par habitude, ma main se posa sur mon médaillon. Un cadeau de mon père pour mon dixième anniversaire, le dernier qu'il m'ait offert. Je le sortis de l'eau et l'admirais à nouveau, comme je l'avais déjà fait tant de fois.

À peu près aussi gros que la paume de ma main, il représentait un ange en armure, une épée à la main, un archange, l'instrument de ma vengeance.

Ma vengeance.

Celle que je méditais et préparais avec acharnement depuis si longtemps. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'avais toujours souhaité venger le meurtre de mon père. J'avais déjà été privé de ma mère alors que je n'étais qu'une toute jeune enfant, ils n'avaient pas le droit de me priver de mon père, non ils n'en avaient pas le droit.

De rage je frappais de ma main la surface de l'eau.

Cette réaction puérile me fit sourire malgré moi. Qu'aurait dit Zio (Oncle) Aro de cela ? Ça, je le sais très bien «_Bella, ma douce, tu dois apprendre à te maitriser et maitriser ta rage, c'est seulement ainsi que tu parviendras à ton but. La maîtrise de soi est la chose la plus importante que tu doives apprendre_»

Apprendre.

Je n'avais fait que cela depuis le jour où j'étais arrivé chez mes oncles maternels, Zio Aro, Zio Caïus et Zio Marcus. C'était à peine quelques semaines après la mort de mon père, le temps du voyage entre le Nord de l'Angleterre et Volterra, un village au sud de Florence, dans le Grand Duché de Toscane.

C'est là-bas que j'avais passé le reste de ma vie d'enfant et le début de ma vie d'adulte, dans ces murs qui avaient vu grandir ma mère, mes oncles et bon nombre de mes ancêtres. La vie dans une vieille forteresse n'est pas toujours idéale pour une petite fille, mais je me sentais protégée dans ces pierres ocre chauffées par le soleil, si loin de cette maison qui était la mienne jusqu'alors et où j'avais perdu ceux que j'aimais.

Mon éducation avait été tout aussi singulière que mon mode de vie, il fallait bien le reconnaître. Mes oncles étaient, et sont toujours, de grands érudits. Ils m'enseignèrent bon nombre de langues étrangères telles que le français, l'allemand, le russe, l'espagnol, le portugais et même l'arabe sans oublier le latin et le grec, essentiel pour étudier l'histoire et la philosophie qu'ils m'enseignèrent aussi. Ils me donnèrent en plus de bonnes bases en matière de géopolitique, de stratégie militaire et d'économie. Si l'on avait su ce qu'ils m'enseignaient, il est certain que l'on aurait cherché à les faire enfermer. Après tout, je n'étais qu'une fille. Tout ce qu'ils étaient incapables de m'enseigner, ce sont les membres de la petite cour qui gravitait autour d'eux qui me l'enseignèrent. C'est ainsi qu'Heidi m'apprit la musique, le piano-forte, le violon et le violoncelle, Rénata m'apprit le dessin et la peinture, Jane m'apprit la couture et la broderie et Santiago fut mon maître de danse. Ces enseignement sont certes habituels dans l'éducation d'une jeune fille, mais à cela s'ajoute l'art du combat au corps à corps, l'escrime et le tire que Félix et Démétri se firent une joie de m'enseigner, Chelsea m'appris comment me dissimuler aux yeux de tous et me mouvoir sans faire le moindre bruit. Ces enseignements plus qu'inhabituels se firent sous forme de jeux et j'étais très forte à cela.

Ce n'est que tardivement, peu avant mes 17ans que je pris conscience de ce qu'ils souhaitaient faire de moi, de ce qu'ils avaient fait de moi s'en était suivi une longue discutions avec Aro.

_**Flash-Back**_

Août 1852, bibliothèque du Palazzio Volturi

— _Aro? Pourquoi m'enseigner tout cela ? J'ai peur de ne pas saisir l'intérêt d'apprendre à me battre ou même à tuer._

— _L'intérêt Isabella, c'est que tu te trouves aujourd'hui dans une position délicate, et ce pour de nombreuses raisons. La première est due à la mort de ton père. Tes oncles et moi-même craignons pour ta vie. Ici à Volterra tu es en sécurité, mais bientôt tu nous quitteras et ta sécurité ne sera plus aussi bien assurée._

— _Quel est le rapport avec la mort de mon père ?_

— _Angelo mio ! J'ai bien peur que ceux qui l'on fait assassiné s'intéressent à toi d'un peu trop près et de plus, qu'ils ne se laissent pas démasquer sans se défendre. Tout ce que tu as appris ici te sera très utile._

Je restais dubitative.

— _Et quelle est la seconde raison ?_

— _La seconde ma chérie est tout simplement liée à ton héritage. Ton père, même s'il n'était pas titré, était extrêmement riche, raison pour laquelle ton grand-père lui a accordé la main de ta mère, et comme tu le sais tes oncles et moi-même n'avons pas d'héritiers directs, aucun de nous n'a jamais eu le désir de se marier. Tu es la seule descendante légitime des Volturi Isabella et par la même l'une des plus riches héritières à marier d'Europe, pour ne pas dire la plus riche. Aucun de nous ne souhaite te voir devenir l'ornement d'un quelconque aristocrate, nous voulons que tu puisses être autonome et que tu sois capable de gérer l'ensemble de tes biens sans l'aide d'une tierce personne._

— _Je suis donc si riche que ça ?_

— _Bien plus encore ma chère. La simple évocation de ta dote donne des bouffées de chaleur aux têtes couronnées._

— _Je l'ignorais mon oncle._

— _C'est bien normal mon enfant, tu étais bien trop jeune pour t'en préoccuper._

_**Fin Flash-Back**_

.

Malgré le feu qui crépitait de nouveau dans la cheminée, l'eau de mon bain refroidit rapidement. J'en sortais et tentais de me sécher avant d'enfiler la chemise propre que m'avait apportée Sue avant de me laisser. J'ignorais l'heure qu'il était. La petite pendule en bronze qui reposait sur le manteau de la cheminée était arrêtée. Je sentis la fatigue assaillir mon corps. J'ai beau n'avoir que 22 ans, parcourir l'Angleterre de part en part à dos de cheval était tout de même un exercice épuisant.

Je me dirigeais vers mon lit. Les draps n'avaient pas perdu la chaleur laissée par la bassinoire. Je me glissais avec délice entre les draps de lin. La sensation de mon corps reposant sur le matelas et les oreillers de plumes était divine. Je tire sur moi la courte pointe qui recouvre le lit. Je ressentis un tel sentiment de bien-être que je sombrais immédiatement dans un sommeil profond et réparateur, un sourire sur les lèvres, ne prenant pas même le temps d'éteindre la bougie posée sur la table de nuit.

Je fis un rêve étrange. J'étais dans mon lit. Mon père était là, près de moi. Il se penchait et m'embrassait sur le front comme il le faisait lorsque j'étais enfant. J'eus même l'impression de sentir ses lèvres sur ma peau. Je me réveillais en sursaut et m'attendis à le trouver assis sur le bord de mon lit. Mais il n'y avait personne, la bougie était éteinte, sans doute par un courant d'air, la pièce n'était plus illuminée que par les braises rougeoyantes de la cheminée, laissant ainsi une grande part de l'espace dans l'ombre. L'impression d'une présence persista malgré tout. Une présence bienveillante.

— _Tu divagues Bella ! Les seules personnes capables de veiller sur toi sont soit six pieds sous terre soit à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de là ! Ressasser les vieux souvenirs ne te réussit pas ma grande !_ Me morigénais-je à voix haute .

Il est vrai que j'étais seule au monde, ou presque.

Ce fut avec ce se sentiment profond d'abandon que je me rendormis.

Le lendemain, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsque je me décidais enfin à ouvrir les yeux.

Sue m'avait laissé dormir et c'était tan mieux, j'en avais grandement besoin. Je sortis difficilement des draps, littéralement assaillie par les courbatures. Je découvris avec plaisir qu'elle avait fait sécher les vêtements que j'avais placés dans mes bagages. Je me défis de la chemise avec laquelle j'avais dormi, pour en enfiler une plus ajustée suivit d'un jupon, d'un corselet et enfin d'une robe de drap sombre. Il est vrai que l'on faisait plus élégant, mais elle était confortable et je n'avais pas l'intention de recevoir qui que ce soit. En tant que jeune fille à marier, j'aurais dû porter des couleurs claires, mais je n'avais jamais vraiment quitté mes habits de deuil. Ma garde-robe n'avait toujours été qu'une déclinaison de noirs, de brun, de bleu nuit et de vert foncés. Je n'avais jamais porté ni de parme, ni de rose, ni de vert d'eau, de ni jaune pale ou de bleu ciel. Je lissais nerveusement les plis de ma robe d'un revers de main et descendis aux cuisines. Je mourrais de faim.

Je pénétrais à pas de loup dans la cuisine où je ne croisais personne. Je sentis une délicieuse odeur de galettes au citron provenir d'un coin de la cuisine. Mon estomac se réveilla à l'instar de mes souvenirs d'enfance. La tentation était trop grande… et je mourrais de faim ! Mais j'eus à peine le temps de soulever le tissu qui recouvre les galettes toutes fraiches que je fus surpris par une voix familière.

— _Et bien ! Voyez-vous ça ! On n'a pas le temps de dire bonjour, mais sauter sur les galettes encore toutes chaudes ça ne pose pas de problèmes._

— _Désolée Patty, mais je n'ai pas pu résister._

— _Vous n'avez jamais pu résister ! À aucun de mes plats d'ailleurs._

La vieille cuisinière ouvrit ses bras en grand et je me jetais dedans.

— _C'est si bon de vous retrouver ma petite Miss Bella_

— _C'est aussi bon d'être rentrée Patty. Tes galettes m'ont manqué, personne n'a jamais réussi à m'en faire d'aussi bonne que les tiennes._

— _J'en suis bien heureuse mon p'tit._ Me répondit-elle en me gardant toujours dans ses bras . _Allez, installez-vous, je vais vous servir du thé pour aller avec ces galettes. À moins que vous préfériez quelque chose de plus consistant ?_

— _Non merci Patty. Les galettes et du thé, ça sera parfait._

Je dévorais les gâteaux avec avidité. Elles étaient encore meilleures que dans mes souvenirs. Patty s'était installée en face de moi sur la grande table de la cuisine et me regardait en souriant. Entre deux bouchées, je lui rendis son sourire.

Une fois la moitié du plat de gâteaux engloutit, je commençais mon interrogatoire.

— _Patty ?_

— _Oui ?_

— _Est-ce que quelqu'un s'est intéressé aux papiers de mon père depuis sa mort ?_

La question parut surprendre Patty. Durant un court instant, je crus lire de la panique dans ses yeux, mais elle se ressaisit rapidement et me répondit avec sincérité.

— _Non. Mis à part son avoué pour les questions d'héritage, personne ne s'en est occupé. Vos oncles ont géré les terres de Monsieur depuis l'Italie, mais personne n'est venu ici depuis bien longtemps. _

— _Hum… merci Patty. _

Je quittais la table. Comme à son habitude, Patty se levait en même temps que moi.

— _Je vais aller dans le bureau de mon père. Je ne souhaite pas être dérangée. J'y prendrais une collation vers 19 h, tu pourras t'en charger ?_

— _Bien entendu Miss._

Le bureau de mon père, situé juste à côté de la chambre de maitre, n'avait pas changé. Le bureau était toujours parfaitement rangé comme le soir où il avait été tué. Sans pouvoir réellement m'en empêcher, mon regard se porta vers la cheminée. Le tapis qui se trouvait jadis entre les deux fauteuils avait été remplacé, le précédent, imbibé du sang de mon père avait du être détruit.

L'inspection des dossiers de mon père présent sur le dessus du bureau de me mena nulle part. Il n'y avait là que des documents concernant la gestion de nos terres. J'avais déjà étudié des documents similaires à Volterra, mais ils concernaient la gestion des terres de mes oncles. Je m'attaquais à présent au secrétaire posé dans un coin de la pièce.

Il était fermé.

Je retournais au bureau et ouvris tous les terroirs à la recherche de la clé. Il n'y en avait pas la moindre trace nulle part. Mais quelle importance ? Aucune serrure ne m'avait jamais résisté, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait commencer ! J'enlevais deux épingles neige de mon chignon et m'attaquais à la petite serrure du secrétaire. Ce fut un jeu d'enfant. Quelques mouvements habiles et le tour était joué. J'ouvris le meuble. Ce dernier était empli de nombreux documents, que je me fis un devoir d'éplucher soigneusement.

Dehors la lumière baissa. Je quittais le document dont je venais de commencer la lecture pour allumer le chandelier le plus proche de moi.

Ce secrétaire regorgeait de trésors.

Les premiers papiers qui me tombèrent entre les mains concernaient l'achat du domaine d'Helston en Cornouailles. Il y était question d'un titre et d'un manoir sans que je sache vraiment de quoi il en retournait. Il me faudrait contacter l'homme de loi de mon père pour éclairer les détails de cette acquisition.

Dans le meuble, je découvris aussi la correspondance de mon père. La plus importante était celle qu'il entretient avec un certain «Carlisle ». Ce prénom me semble familier, mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir pourquoi ou qui pouvait bien être cette personne. La seule chose que je savais à son propos était qu'il vivait pour l'essentiel à Londres, d'où provenaient ses lettres, que mon père et lui s'étaient connus à Eton, qu'à l'époque de la mort de mon père il était marié à une femme répondant au nom d'Esmée et qu'ils avaient trois enfants, une fille et deux garçons. Il parlait beaucoup de son fils cadet, un certain Edward. J'ignorais quel intérêt mon père pouvait bien lui porter. La plus ancienne des lettres date de six ans avant la mort de mon père, l'année où j'avais perdu ma mère. Mais seules les lettres les plus récentes m'intéressaient réellement, elles seules pouvaient contenir de réels indices sur l'identité de l'assassin de mon père. Ces dernières se révélèrent en effet très instructives. Ce Carlisle y parlait d'une menace, bien qu'il ne l'identifiait pas clairement elle restait malgré tout réelle. Il me fallait découvrir absolument qui était ce Carlisle. J'espérais simplement qu'il était encore en vie. Il semblerait qu'il soit la seule personne capable de me fournir un semblant de piste.

Un coup fut frappé à la porte.

— _Oui ?_

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant le passage à Sue qui tint un plateau. Son regard se posa sur le secrétaire de mon père. Durant un court instant, je lus de l'étonnement dans son regard, mais aussi de la peur. Mais elle se ressaisit vite.

— _Votre repas Miss._

— _Merci Sue, mais j'avais demandé à Patty de s'en charger._

— _Je le sais et elle était désolée de ne pas pouvoir le faire._

— _Mmm … de toute façon, j'en ai fini ici. Faites le monter dans ma chambre. Je suis lasse. Mon voyage m'a totalement épuisé._

Sue quitta la pièce emportant le plateau avec elle. Je range la plus part des papiers que j'avais sortie dans le secrétaire ne gardant avec moi que la correspondance de mon père avec ce fameux Carlisle que j'avais l'intention de lire avant de me coucher. Les lettres les plus anciennes me permettraient peut-être de savoir qui il était.

En me dirigeant vers ma chambre, je croisais Sue.

— _Sue, pourriez-vous faire en sorte de faire venir l'homme de loi de mon père demain matin ?_

— _Bien sûr Miss. Bonne nuit Miss._

— _À vous aussi Sue._

J'entrais dans ma chambre. Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée. Je m'installais à la petite table qui avait été dressée à mon attention près de cette dernière. Je mangeais rapidement et m'attaquais à la correspondance de mon père.

Dès les premières lettres, la proximité entre les deux hommes me sauta aux yeux. Ils étaient apparemment vraiment très proches. C'était vraiment très étrange que je ne me souvienne pas de lui alors nos deux familles semblaient si proches... Encore un mystère à élucider. Décidément, ils se multipliaient. Pour plus de confort, je m'installais dans le lit, éparpillant les lettres tout autour de moi.

Au final, je ne retirais que peu de choses de ces lettres. Les informations les plus intéressantes concernaient les lieux de résidence de Carlisle et de sa famille. Il semblait qu'ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps à Londres en dehors des mois d'été qu'ils passent à Falmouth en Cornouailles, un domaine voisin de celui de mon père d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre dans une lettre datant de l'époque de l'achat de la propriété en question. Une chose m'intriguait pourtant. Dans de nombreuses lettres, il était question du plus jeune fils de Carlisle. Mon père semblait lui porter un intérêt tout particulier au vu des réponses qu'offrait Carlisle dans ses lettres. C'était dans ces conditions que j'aurais aimé avoir l'autre partie de cette correspondance, mais il semblait qu'elle soit encore en possession de son destinataire. Il me faudrait aussi remédier à cela.

Je sentis la fatigue s'emparer de moi. Je m'étendis confortablement parmi les oreillers et sombrais dans le sommeil.

Comme la veille, je rêve de mon père. Il était tout près de mon lit et m'embrassait sur le front. Mais ce rêve laisse rapidement place au cauchemar. J'ai de nouveau 10ans, je me réveillais en pleine nuit et me levais. Du deuxième étage où je me trouvais, j'entendis des bruits, des voix. Je descendis. Ces voix provenaient du bureau de mon père. La porte était entrouverte. Je m'approchais et regardais ce qui se passait dans la pièce. Mon père faisait face à la cheminée. Un autre homme se tenait dans la pièce. Je ne distinguais pas son visage. L'homme était grand, plus grand que mon père. Il appela mon père par son prénom. Sa voix me semble familière. Il semblait contrarié. Mon père se retourna et lui hurla dessus. L'homme leva un bras vers lui. Il avait une arme à feu dans la main. Avant que je n'ais eu le temps de réagir un coup partit. Mon père s'effondra. Il était mort.

Je me réveillais en sursaut, mon visage était couvert de larmes.

C'était toujours le même rêve, depuis 12 ans.

Je regarde par la fenêtre et vois que l'aube était proche. Ce cauchemar aura eu le mérite de me faire me lever tôt.

Vers 9h un coup fut porté à la porte. Je relève le nez des documents que j'étais en train de lire.

— _Oui ?_

Sue entra.

— _Mr Collins est arrivé Miss. Désirez-vous le recevoir au petit salon ?_

— _Non Sue, faites le monter ici. Le bureau de mon père me semble plus approprié pour ce dont nous avons à parler._

Quelques minutes plus tard, un nouveau coup fut porté.

— _Entrer._

Sue s'avança dans la pièce.

— _M. Collins, Miss._

— _Merci Sue._

Je me levais pour accueillir l'avoué. L'homme était de petite taille, pas plus d'1,65 m. Quelque chose dans son visage ou dans son attitude me dérangeait. Je lui tendis ma main et il s'incline très, trop, profondément face à moi.

— _Miss Swan, c'est un réel honneur et un immense privilège de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer._

— _Je vous remercie, M. Collins._

Je repassais derrière le bureau et m'installais dans le fauteuil. Je fis signe à Mr Collins de s'installer dans un autre fauteuil me faisant face.

— _Mr Collins, je vous ai fait venir dans l'espoir d'éclaircir certains détails avec vous. Pouvez-vous me parler de cela ?_

Je lui tendis les papiers concernant le domaine de Helston.

— Hum… ce sont les papiers concernant l'achat du domaine de Helston en Cornouailles. Très bon rendement, peu de problèmes avec les métayers et le plus intéressant est le titre qui y est attaché.

— _Un titre ?_

— _Oui, un titre de baron attaché aux terres, ce n'est pas chose rare dans notre pays Miss Swan. Je n'ai jamais réussi à savoir comment votre père avait réussi à l'acquérir… mais toujours est-il qu'à sa mort vous avez hérité de ce titre ainsi que de toutes les terres, mais vous ne pourrez pas vous faire appeler Baronne ou même Lady Swan avant d'avoir était présentée comme tel à sa Majesté la Reine par un pair du Royaume._

Baronne… l'idée était intéressante. Lady Isabella Swan. Ce titre devrait me fournir une bonne couverture. Qui oserait s'en prendre à une baronne ?

— _Je vous remercie, M. Collins. Vos lumières m'ont était d'une grande utilité._

Le visage de l'homme sembla s'illuminer face au compliment.

— _Tout le plaisir fut pour moi Miss Swan._

Alors qu'il allait sortir, je le rappelais.

— _Dites-moi Mr Collins, vous avez connu mon père?_

— _En effet Miss, j'ai eu ce plaisir._

— _Il y a un ami de mon père que je souhaiterais retrouver, mais je ne me rappelle que de son prénom : Carlisle._

Le visage de l'avoué passa par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Il me regardait avec un effarement loin d'être feint.

— _Hum … ce prénom n'est pas courant. La seule personne qui me vient à l'esprit est celui de Carlisle Cullen._

— _Et qui est-il ?_

Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

— _Mais Miss… il s'agit du Duc de Clarence*, un cousin de la Reine au quatrième degré. L'un des membres les plus éminents et respects de la Chambre des Lords._

— _Je vous remercie Mr Collins, vous m'a été bien plus précieuse que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer._

L'homme de loi me salua de nouveau et se retira.

Le Duc de Clarence, rien que ça. Il était assez puissant pour m'assurer une protection en cas de soucis.

Cullen.

J'avais déjà entendu ce nom, mais je ne me souviens plus où…

— _Ça devient une mauvaise habitude ma pauvre Bella! Si tu commences à perdre la mémoire, tu es bonne pour la retraite !_

Il ne me restait plus qu'une chose à faire à présent. La Saison allait bientôt débuter et à cette époque de l'année, il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit au Monde où trouver un Lord.

Je descendis à l'office à la recherche de ma gouvernante. Je la trouvais en train de réprimander une pauvre petite soubrette.

— _Sue ! Faites préparer mes bagages, je pars pour Londres demain matin. Vous et Patty m'accompagnez, j'aurais besoin de vous pour la maison de Londres._

— _La maison de Londres ?_

— _Oui, celle que j'ai acquise avant de venir ici._

L'étonnement de la gouvernante me fit sourire.

Il était grand temps que Lady Isabella Marie Volturi Swan, Baronne d'Helston fasse son entrée dans le monde.

αρχάγγελος_  
_

**Le Secret des Anges**

**Chapitre I**

αρχάγγελος

_**Tadam ! C'était Bella !**_

_**J'espère que certains points ne vous intriguent pas trop ? =**_**^_^=**

_**Pour le chapitre 2, changement de point de vue…**_

_**Je pense pouvoir le poster la semaine prochaine ou la semaine d'après. Ces premiers chapitres me demandent pas mal de recherches de façon à créer un cadre cohérent d'un point de vu historique.**_

_**J'espère que ça vous aura plus, laissez votre avis, vos questions, c'est à ça que sert le bouton vert juste en dessous !**_

_*** : à l'origine le titre de Carlisle était «Duc de Cornouaille», mais ce titre faisant partit de ceux appartenant à la famille royale. Le titre de « Duc de Clarence » est non attribué durant la période qui nous occupe. En 1881, il deviendra celui du dernier fils de la reine Victoria, Leopold. Mais tout ceci n'étant qu'une fiction, nous ferons une petite entorse à l'Histoire ^^**_


	3. Chapitre 2

Anonyme : je n'ai rien contre les anonymes en général, c'est un système très pratique pour pouvoir laisser une trace de son passage sans avoir à s'inscrire sur le site. Le problème est avec celles qui en profitent pour insulter les auteurs amateurs que nous sommes et parfois même sans avoir lu la moindre ligne de ce qui a été écrit. Ce principe me révolte et ce qui me rend encore plus furieuse c'est qu'à cause de ces espèces de garces, des auteurs absolument géniaux ont arrêté d'écrire… et ça, ça me brise le cœur… Mais en ce qui te concerne tu peux laisser autant de messages que tu veux et même critiquer ce que j'écris, la critique fait grandir à condition qu'elle soit justifiée ainsi elle nous aide à nous améliorer, c'est aussi ce que j'attends de mes lectrices dans un sens ^^. Bonne lecture et sache que ce fut pour moi un réel bonheur que d'écrire USS California.

αρχάγγελος_  
_

**Le Secret des Anges**

**Chapitre II**

αρχάγγελος

La poudre.

L'odeur de la poudre mêlée à celle du sang. Une odeur qui vous prend aux tripes, mais à laquelle l'on s'habitue.

J'ouvris les yeux.

La mort.

La mort était partout, tout autour de moi.

Des corps mutilés gisent ça et là, sans distinction de nationalité, de grade, tous égaux devant la mort. Non loin de moi les hennissements furieux d'un cheval blessé dont personne ne pouvaient abréger les souffrances. Je me demandais un instant où se trouvait le mien, dans un éclair de lucidité je me rappelle qu'il avait été tué lors de notre dernier assaut.

Une brume soufrée recouvrait encore le champ de bataille, par delà j'aperçus les murs de Sébastopol et un peu plus loin, la Mer Noire.

Soudain j'entendis un rire vindicatif derrière moi. Je me retournais. Un cosaque se tenait à moins d'un mètre de moi. Je sentis une douleur me vriller la poitrine. Je baisse les yeux. Son sabre me transperce la poitrine. Lorsque je relevais les yeux, le cosaque avait disparu pour laisser place à un autre homme. Ses mains étaient fines, presque aussi fines que celles d'une femme, ses cheveux châtains étaient longs et volaient au vent. Dans son dos, une paire d'ailes. De son visage masqué, je ne devinais que ses yeux, des yeux d'une couleur envoutante, mais que je ne pourrais décrire avec précision. Il se mit à rire d'un rire cristallin.

Je me réveillais en sursaut, trempé de sueur.

Toujours le même cauchemar, toujours ce même archange qui me hantait.

Quand cela cessera-t-il ?

_Probablement le jour où tu lui auras enfin mis la main dessus !_ Me dit une petite voix.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Je me levais et m'approchais de ma table de toilette. Je retirais ma chemise et versais de l'eau dans la bassine prévue pour à cet effet. L'eau était glaciale, mais elle m'aida à chasser mes démons nocturnes. J'offris une grimace à l'image que me renvoyait le miroir face à moi. Inévitablement mes yeux se portèrent sur mon torse où les traces d'une vie de soldat y étaient plus que visibles. J'avais bien peur que seul mon visage eu été épargné, une bénédiction d'après les rumeurs qui couraient.

Une fois lavé je me dirigeais vers mon armoire. J'en sortis mon uniforme. Les dorures avaient été refaites et à présent elles étaient éclatantes. J'enfilais mon pantalon, mes bottes noires et brillantes, une chemise puis ma veste. Je mis en place ma ceinture sang et or à laquelle j'accrochais les insignes se ma compagnie, la onzième, la 11ème compagnie de Hussard, la Compagnie du Prince Albert. Il ne me restait plus que la surveste à placer et j'étais fin prêt. Je plaçais mon casque sous mon bras et attrapais de ma main libre mes gants et mon sabre. Du bout des doigts j'ouvris la porte de ma chambre et sortis. La maison était d'un calme remarquable, il était bien trop tôt pour que quiconque dans la famille ne soit déjà éveillé, mis à par mon père peut-être. Le long tapis persan qui recouvre le sol du corridor assourdissait le bruit de mes bottes, je descendis jusqu'aux cuisines où je fus accueilli par de grands sourires de la part des filles de cuisine.

Le prestige de l'uniforme ?

D'un mouvement de la tête vers la porte une porte de service, le cuisiner m'indique que je n'étais pas le seul à être debout et que je ne pouvais donc déjeuner dans la cuisine comme j'en avais l'habitude depuis mon enfance. Le cuisinier sembla soulagé que je revienne sur mes pas, il allait pouvoir récupérer toute l'attention de ses filles. Je me dirigeais directement vers la petite salle à manger où étaient servis nos repas de famille, la grande salle à manger ne nous servant que lorsque nous recevions. En entrant, je constatais que mon père était installé à sa place habituelle autour de la table ronde.

— _Bonjour Père._

Il releva la tête et me sourit.

— _Bonjour mon fils, toujours aussi matinal. _

— _Toujours._

— _Toujours le même cauchemar ?_

— _Toujours, et un deuxième en perspective_

Il releva les yeux du journal qu'il est en train de lire. Son incompréhension se lisait sur son visage. Je lui souris, m'assis à une place de lui sur sa droite et précisais ma pensée.

— _J'ai rendez-vous avec le Secrétaire d'État à la Guerre dans une heure environ._

Mon père me sourit en retour.

— _Je vois… tu présenteras mes respects à ce cher Panmure._

Mon sourire s'élargit.

— _Je n'y manquerais pas._

Mon père et Lord Panmure ne s'étaient jamais appréciés, nous dirons qu'ils avaient une vision bien trop différente du monde pour pouvoir s'entendre.

Après avoir déjeuné, je quittais la «maison» familiale par la porte arrière de façon à rejoindre au plus vite les écuries. Le Bureau de la Guerre n'était certes qu'à quelques pâtes de maison, mais le fils du Duc de Clarence ne pouvait tout de même pas s'y rendre à pied. Je fis seller le cheval que m'avait offert mon père à mon retour du continent trois mois plus tôt. Certes il n'est pas Apollo, mais c'était tout de même une superbe bête, extrêmement nerveuse qui nécessite un très bon cavalier, une chance pour moi que je me rangeais dans cette catégorie. J'attachais soigneusement mon sabre, enfilais mes gants et plaçais mon casque sur la tête. Je saisis les rênes que me tendait le garçon d'écurie et monte. L'animal fit mine de vouloir se cabrer, mais je le maitrise rapidement.

Le rythme que j'imposais à ma monture ne sembla pas lui convenir, une bête de sa qualité avait besoin de grands espaces, un séjour à la campagne lui serait plus que bénéfique.

Ce matin-là, le froid s'est étendu sur Londres. Depuis plusieurs jours, les nuages semblaient prêts à recouvrir la ville d'un épais manteau blanc, mais rien ne venait.

En quelques minutes à peine, j'atteignis le bâtiment qui abritait le Bureau de la Guerre, un bâtiment de facture classique en pierre blanche. J'entrais par une porte cochère située sur la partie ouest de l'édifice. À mon arrivé dans une petite cour pavée, un garde s'approcha et saisit les rênes que je lui tendis. Je démontais. Avant de m'éloigner, je lui conseille de se méfier de ma monture, qu'elle avait un caractère pire que celui du premier ministre. Le garde sourit à la boutade et opina du chef indiquant qu'il a saisi le message. Je me dirigeais directement vers le bureau du Secrétaire d'État. Arrivé devant la porte, je consultais ma montre.

Pile à l'heure.

Je frappais. Une voix étouffée me parvint.

— _Entrez._

J'ouvris l'un des battants de la double porte, pénétrais dans la pièce et refermais la porte derrière moi.

— _Ah ! Major Cullen. Vous êtes ponctuel._

— _Toujours Milord._

— _Bien, asseyez-vous je vous pris._

Il m'indiqua l'un des fauteuils qui font face à sa table de travail. Je m'y assis et attendis. Au bout de quelques secondes, il s'adossa à son propre fauteuil et me lança un regard incisif.

— _Je suppose que vous connaissez la raison de votre présence ici._

— _J'en ai une idée assez précise en effet._

— _Vraiment ?_

— _C'est au sujet de mon retour à la vie civile, non ?_

— _Hum, non pas vraiment étant donné que votre demande a été rejetée._

— _Quoi ? Rejetée, mais… pourquoi ?_

Je n'en revenais pas. Comment pouvaient-ils me faire ça ? Cela faisait déjà plus de 10 ans que je me battais pour mon pays, soit beaucoup plus longtemps que n'importe quel homme de mon rang.

— _Nous avons nos raisons._

Cette voix me sortit de mes pensées, ce n'était pas celle de Lord Panmure. Je relevais la tête et distinguais une silhouette qui émergeait d'un passage secret. Je le reconnus immédiatement, me levais et le saluais comme il se devait. Panmure se leva aussi et s'incline devant le nouveau venu.

— _Votre Altesse._

Si le Prince Consort était mêlé à cette affaire, c'est qu'effectivement ils avaient leurs raisons. Mais lesquelles ?

— _Lord Panmure. Repos Capitaine._

J'obéis, mais restais malgré tout debout alors que Panmure se rassit. Le Prince Albert s'approcha et s'assit dans le fauteuil libre à côté du mien. Je m'assis ensuite.

— _Je comprends tout à fait votre étonnement face au rejet de votre demande Major, mais dans les conditions actuelles nous ne pouvons pas nous priver de vos services._

— _J'ai peur de ne pas saisir Votre Altesse._

— _Si je vous dis _Archangelus_._

Je sentis mes yeux s'agrandir face à la surprise.

— _Je pensais avoir été déchargé de ce dossier suite à mon dernier échec. _

Le Prince sourit.

— _Cet espion est une véritable anguille, vous n'êtes pas le seul à vous êtres cassé les dents sur son cas. Comme vous le savez c'est un mercenaire, il n'a pas vraiment filiation nationale ou patriotique._

— _Non, mais je crois bien qu'il n'a jamais travaillé pour les Russes, heureusement pour nous. _Intervint Panmure_. Ce gars est redoutablement efficace._

— _C'est certain, à Sébastopol il m'est littéralement passé sous le nez, à croire qu'il aime jouer avec nous. _Précisais-je

— _Et bien maintenant c'est à nous de jouer avec lui Major. Nous avons appris de sources sûres qu'il se trouvait actuellement à Londres en ce moment._

— _Non ! _

— _Et bien si. Et vous allez l'attraper Major. Il faut nous le lier d'une manière ou d'une autre avant qu'il ne tombe entre les mains de nos ennemis, tan à l'extérieur de pays qu'à l'intérieur. C'est pour cela que nous avons besoin de vous. Vous êtes celui qui le connait le mieux. Nous sommes sur notre propre terrain, il faut le pousser à la faute et le démasquer. _

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire !

— _Mais justement, je dépends du secrétaire d'État à la Guerre, pas du Premier Ministre. Je n'ai pas d'autorité sur le sol anglais._

— _Ne vous préoccupez pas de Palmerston, il est tout aussi conscient que nous du danger que représente cet espion et des avantages que nous pourrions tirer de l'avoir avec nous. Mais vous ne serez pas seul dans cette histoire. _

— _Vraiment ? Veuillez me pardonner, mais vous savez aussi bien que moi que le travail d'équipe n'est pas vraiment recommandé dans le type d'affaire que nous traitons._

Ne vous en faites pas pour cela, nous n'avons nullement l'intention de vous assigner un coéquipier ou quoique ce soit du même genre, tenta de me rassurer Panmure.

— _Et en quoi consiste cette «aide» ?_

— _Très bien_, intervint le Prince Albert, _puisque vous entrez dans les détails de cette affaire, je crois bien que ma présence ici n'est plus nécessaire._

Le Prince se leva et nous en fîmes de même. Il nous salua tous deux et repartit par là où il était arrivé.

— _Veuillez venir avec moi Capitaine, je crains qu'il faille mieux vous montrer de quoi je vais vous parler_, me dit Panmure tout en se dirigeant vers l'entrée de son bureau.

En bon soldat, je lui emboitais le pas sans dire un mot. Je le suivis dans le dédale des couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrêta devant une porte tout à fait commune. Il l'ouvrit et entra dans la pièce, je l'y suivis.

Je fus surpris de voir l'animation qui y régnait.

La pièce, de belle taille, était occupée par plusieurs bureaux croulant sous la paperasse, de nombreux tableaux et cartes où étaient mentionnées différentes indications couvraient les murs tan et si bien qu'il était devenu impossible de savoir de quelle couleur ils pouvaient bien être.

Malgré le brouhaha ambiant et l'amoncellement d'information, il ne me fallut qu'un dixième de seconde pour comprendre où je me trouvais et surtout ce que faisaient ces gens.

— _Alors Capitaine, savez-vous où vous vous trouvez ?_

— _Oui, en effet, même si j'ignorais qu'un tel endroit existait._

— Et quoi pensez-vous que servent vos rapports ? À allumer ma cheminée ? Randall, venez ici je vous prie, dit-il à un homme de stature moyenne.

Ledit Randall s'approcha et le salua respectueusement.

— _Randall, voici le Capitaine Cullen._

Le visage de l'homme s'illumina et se tourna vers moi.

— _Oh ! Capitaine, c'est vraiment un très grand honneur de vous rencontrer. Depuis le temps que j'épluche vos rapports, j'ai presque l'impression de vous connaitre. En tout cas, j'aime beaucoup votre style capitaine on a…_

— _Randall !_ Intervint Panmure.

— _Oh… euh… oui, excusez-moi milord. Capitaine, comme vous l'avez certainement constaté, c'est ici que sont rassemblées toutes les informations concernant Archangelus. Sur les cartes nous tentons de recréer le moindre de ses déplacements depuis ces quatre dernières années, nous compilons aussi les moindres informations que peuvent nous transmettre tous ceux qui ont croisé son chemin, car si vous êtes celui qui l'a croisé le plus fréquemment, vous êtes loin d'être le seul à avoir eu ce plaisir, ou déplaisir…_

— _Et comment savez-vous qu'il est en Angleterre ?_ Demandais-je, impatient de savoir ce qu'il l'avait trahi cette fois-ci.

— _Humm … un faisceau de présomption ainsi que le fait que «l'Homme en noir» ait été aperçu à Douvres puis à Londres ces dernières semaines._

— _Ou ça ?_

— _Dans les bas fonds…, il semblerait qu'il ait cherché à recruter de nouveaux indicateurs._

— _Pas d'autres informations ?_

— _Non, pas encore… mais vous savez que là où l'Homme en noir se trouve…_

— _Archangelus n'est jamais loin… oui, je sais…_

Toute cette histoire me tracassait au plus haut point.

Que faisait-il ici ? En Angleterre ?

C'était à croire que mon cauchemar ne cherchait qu'à se rapprochait de moi… comme si nos destins étaient étroitement liés… mais peut-être prenais-je la chose de façon un peu trop personnelle.

— _J'ai bien peur qu'en mettant un pied sur le sol anglais, Archangelus n'ait fait une faute, poursuivit Randall, parce que si à l'étranger notre réseau est l'un des plus efficaces, ici, sur notre propre sol, il n'a aucune chance de passer inaperçu !_

— _Donc si je comprends bien, c'est avec eux que je devrais travailler à présent ?_ Demandais-je à Lord Panmure.

— _En effet, ils vous fourniront les informations dont vous aurez besoin ainsi qu'un certain personnel qui pourrait vous être utile. _

— _Comme ?_

— _Indicateurs, maitres d'armes, médecins, artificiers… tout ce dont vous pourriez avoir besoin. _

— _Tout cela semblait parfait, il ne restait plus qu'à voir si ce serait vraiment efficace et si nous parviendrions à capturer Archangelus avant qu'il ne quitte le pays. Car une chose était sûre, il ne se laisserait pas attraper facilement._

Je m'écartais de mes interlocuteurs et me dirigeais vers un panneau de liège où étaient épinglés un grand nombre de morceaux de papier. Ils représentaient tous la même chose : sa signature, la signature d'Archangelus. En fait, c'est surtout à cause de cette signature qu'il était surnommé ainsi.

Chaque signature représentait le même motif. Une aile d'ange, un bras armé et le mot «ARCHANGELUS » inscrit sur le pourtour en lettres capitales.

Ce qui me surprit légèrement fut tout de même le nombre de signatures qui étaient accrochées sur ce panneau.

— _Il y en a précisément 106 qui proviennent de toute l'Europe._ Me dit la voix de Randall derrière moi. _Nous nous sommes même demandé s'ils n'étaient pas plusieurs, mais au final non, après avoir calculé les distances entre chaque lieu où nous avons retrouvé sa signature, il y a un laps de temps suffisent entre chaque lieu pour qu'il ait pu s'y rendre. Parfois j'en viens à admirer cet homme… il agit avec un tel professionnalisme et une telle efficacité… _

— _Et bien, ne l'admirez pas de trop. N'oubliez pas que vous êtes là pour l'attraper_, lui rappela Panmure ?

— _Ou-oui milord… bien sûr milord…_

Lord Panmure quitta peu après le «Bureau Alpha», puisque c'est ainsi qu'on le nommait, et laissa à Randall le soin de finir la visite.

Je fus surpris par la masse d'informations qu'ils avaient réussi à répertorier. J'aurais facilement pu jurer qu'ils en savaient plus sur le compte de l'Archangelus que sa propre mère, même s'il nous manquait encore l'essentiel, à savoir son identité.

D'après les rumeurs, il serait originaire d'Italie, probablement du Piedmont, mais certaines sources le disaient originaire d'Espagne.

Là où les sources concordaient le mieux était probablement au sujet de son apparence.

Il était petit, les cheveux foncés et relativement longs pour un homme, toujours vêtu de noir et le visage toujours caché. Son agilité à l'épée semblait sans commune mesure, une longue cicatrice sur mon épaule droite en était la preuve. Même après avoir appris des meilleurs maitres d'armes d'Angleterre, je n'étais pas parvenu à venir à bout de lui.

Au cours le la matinée, j'eut le loisir de m'entretenir avec chaque personne travaillant à la recherche de l'Archangelus apprenant ainsi une multitude d'informations dont je n'avais pas idée et qui me permirent de me faire une idée plus précise du personnage.

Ce n'est que peu avant midi que je quittais les lieux.

En y entrant quelques heures plus tôt je n'aurais jamais imaginé que mon changement de statut se ferait dans ce sens.

Au final, je n'étais qu'officieusement rendu à la vie civile et il me faudrait tout de même continuer à servir mon pays et ma Reine alors que je n'aspirais plus qu'à la paix et au repos. Mais je n'y aurais le droit que lorsque l'Archangelus serait entre les mains de mes supérieurs. Ma seule consolation serait que je ne serais plus envoyé pour me battre… maigre consolation… mais qui ravirait ma mère . J'étais persuadée que cette dernière avait déjà commencé à faire la liste des jeunes filles bonnes à marier…

Ce fut sur ces pensées que je décidais de passer le reste de la journée à mon club, mais ne pouvant m'y rendre dans ma tenue d'officier je me forçais à passer par la demeure familiale pour me changer.

Je passais par l'escalier de service de façon à ne croiser ni ma mère ni ma sœur, me changeais rapidement et redescendais par le même escalier.

Une fois arrivé, j'eus l'agréable surprise d'y trouver mon frère ainsi que quelques amis à lui, les années de guerre et mes nombreux voyages ayant limité mes relations sociales, je n'en avais pas vraiment à moi. Mais la compagnie de ces jeunes loups de la politique était… divertissante en comparaison de celle des gens que j'avais l'habitude de côtoyer… des militaires et des espions…

Les discussions s'enchainèrent puis laissèrent place aux parties de cartes.

J'adorais jouer aux cartes et notamment au 21 où le bluff était un élément clé pour gagner. Se maitriser et savoir lire les émotions des autres étaient les secrets de la réussite dans ce jeu.

Au final, c'est peu avant l'heure du dîner que nous regagnâmes la demeure familiale. Nous nous changeâmes rapidement avant de rejoindre nos parents et Alice dans la salle à manger.

Au cours du repas, Alice nous raconta sa journée sans en oublier le moindre détail.

—… _Oh ! et si vous aviez vu ce chapeau… il était vraiment sublime_, s'extasiait Alice dont je n'avais pas vraiment suivi le récit.

— _Je n'en doute pas chérie_, lui répondit notre père, qui je le savais bien, n'avait pas était plus attentif que moi au babillage de sa fille.

Une fois notre repas terminé nous nous rendîmes tous ensemble dans le petit salon pour y passer la soirée en famille.

Nous nous installâmes tous à notre place habituelle. Ma mère dans un fauteuil, au plus près de la cheminée, mon père face à elle, Alice dans un autre fauteuil situé près d'une lampe où elle passerait sa soirée à broder et coudre et enfin, Emmett et moi assis l'un en face de l'autre à la table d'échecs où il se préparer à une énième défaite.

— _Au fait Emmett, comment va Rosalie ? Tu es allé la voir aujourd'hui ?_

Comme à chaque fois que l'on parlait de sa fiancée, Emmett prit un air de petit garçon face à un sapin de Noël.

— _Je suis allé la voir ce matin avant de me rendre à mon club. Comme à son habitude elle était rayonnante._

Alice se trouvant dans mon champ de vision, je vis la grimace qu'elle arbora face aux dires d'Emmett.

Ce dernier était bien la seule personne dans tout Londres, pour ne pas dire dans toute l'Angleterre, à pouvoir dire que Lady Rosalie Hale était rayonnante. Oh, elle était certes très belle, mais elle était surtout de genre à vous pétrifier d'un seul regard. Les plus aimables l'avaient surnommé la Reine des Glaces, les autres, bien moins cordiaux l'appelaient Méduse en référence à la gorgone de la mythologie grecque. Alice faisait partie de cette dernière catégorie, mais l'attitude glaciale qu'avait toujours eue Rosalie envers elle expliquait aisément son attitude vis-à-vis de notre future belle-sœur.

— _Rosalie sera vraiment un avantage pour toi, pour suivit notre père, avoir une épouse aussi charmante est un réel avantage lorsque l'on veut réussir en politique. Je suis certain que d'un sourire elle serait capable de charmer une foule entière._

— _Encore faudrait-il qu'elle accepte de sourire_, marmonnais-je pour moi-même.

— _Edward… _me gronda discrètement ma mère.

Pour toute réponse je lui offris un grand sourire.

— _Au lieu de critiquer la fiancée de ton frère, tu devrais penser à t'en trouver une toi aussi… _

Je crus m'étrangler en entendant ma mère et lui lançais un regard terrorisé.

Non ! Tout sauf ça ! J'avais beau être le second fils, je n'échapperais tout de même pas à la chasse à l'héritier !

— _Maman, je viens tout juste d'être libéré par l'armée… _suppliais-je.

L'espace d'un instant, je croisais le regard de mon père.

Ce dernier était triste, plein de regrets.

C'était une évidence, il savait quelque chose à propos de ce qui s'était passé le matin même… non… en fait il savait, tout simplement. Il ne me resterait plus qu'à savoir comment et par qui il avait été mis au courant.

— _Oh oui ! je suis sur que tu rencontreras un grand succès maintenant que tu ne seras plus retenu par tes obligations militaire_, pépia Alice qui trouvait soudainement ses travaux de broderie bien moins captivent que d'habitude.

Je déglutis difficilement. Jusque-là, chaque bal était une horreur… j'osais à peine imaginer ce que ce serait à présent.

Ma mère, ma sœur et même mon frère et mon père se mirent à énumérer les jeunes filles à marier qui pourraient me convenir. Chaque non évoquait chez moi un visage qui ne me provoquait que des sueurs froides.

— _Il y a une jeune fille que vous avez oubliée_, signala ma mère gaiement.

— _Vraiment maman ? Je ne vois pas qui… _s'interrogea Alice.

Ma mère sourit comme si elle connaissait un secret dont nous n'avions pas idée.

Et c'était le cas.

— _Nous avons oublié Lady Isabella Swan …,_ dit-elle avec un sourire.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

— _Bella ?_ demanda mon père abasourdi. _J'ignorais qu'elle revenait en Angleterre._

— _Eh oui, Bella_, répondit ma mère en souriant. _Je sais de source sûre qu'elle vient d'arriver à Londres, elle s'est installé Lancaster House._

— _Et bien, ça risque de faire du bruit_, précisa mon père

Et pour cause, Lancaster House était l'une des plus belles maisons de Londres et aussi l'une des plus chères.

— _Qui est-ce maman ? _demanda Alice qui était trop jeune à l'époque pour avoir des souvenirs d'elle.

Contrairement aux autres non, celui-ci me rappela de vieux souvenirs liés à une petite fille aux yeux marron et aux longs cheveux chocolat… une petite fille pleine de vie qui passait son temps à nous suivre Emmett et moi dans nos jeux d'enfants. D'autres souvenirs refirent aussi surface. Ces mêmes yeux marron emplis de larmes lorsque l'on avait enterré son père et qu'elle était partie loin de nous pour vivre chez ses oncles en Italie… Je me souvenais encore de la douleur qu'avait éprouvé mon cœur d'adolescent pour cette petite fille que je connaissais depuis toujours.

Lors de mes voyages en Italie, ou du moins de mes cours séjours, j'avais plusieurs fois pensé à me rendre jusqu'à Volterra pour la voir, mais l'ignorance de l'accueil que j'aurais pu y recevoir m'avait retenu.

Mais depuis je restais avec le souvenir de ces yeux marron…

Ce fut la voix d'Emmett qui me tira de ma rêverie.

— _Bella ? C'était la fiancée d'Edward ! Elle passait son temps à lui courir après… enfin quand elle ne tombait pas, mais son Edward était toujours là pour la rattraper,_ se moqua-t-il.

Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, grognais-je.

— _Emmett n'a pas tort_, reprit ma mère. _Bella t'idolâtrait totalement. Mais ce n'était encore qu'une petite fille, aujourd'hui c'est une jeune femme de 22 ans et vu sa dote la concurrence sera rude._

— _Pourquoi maman ? Ça dote est-elle si élevée que ça ?_

Ma mère lui sourit tendrement.

— _Charlie, le père de Bella, qui était aussi le parrain d'Edward, était très riche, il avait fait de très bons investissements. Mais Bella est aussi l'unique héritière de ses oncles qui sont l'une des plus riches familles d'Italie. _

— _Au final, sa dote est même supérieur à celle de la Princesse Victoria elle-même._

Alice ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis et pour être franc j'en aurais bien fait autant moi-même. Je savais que l'avenir de Bella était assuré, mais je n'imaginais pas que ce fût à ce point.

Mes parents et Emmett passèrent le reste de leur soirée à raconter à Alice des anecdotes concernant notre enfance commune à Emmett, Bella et moi.

Pour ma part je me fiais à mes propres souvenirs d'elle et ce soir-là c'est en pensant à elle que je m'endormis pour l'une des nuits les plus paisibles que j'eus depuis de longs mois.

αρχάγγελος_  
_

**Le Secret des Anges**

**Chapitre II**

αρχάγγελος

Précis d'Histoire :

* Le Prince Albert est le Prince consort, le mari de la Reine Victoria

* La Princesse Victoria est la fille ainée d'Albert et Victoria qui est âgée de 17 ans et est sur le point de se marier (mariage à lieu en 1858)

* Lord Panmure n'est pas une invention puisqu'il était secrétaire d'État à la Guerre du 8 Février 1855 au 21 Février 1858.

Si vous désirez une autre précision, n'hésitez pas.

**Vu le travail que demande cette fiction, je publierais une fois par moi. Je vais essayer de publier le prochain chapitre pour le 1er juin (puis tous les 1er de chaque mois)**


	4. Poisson de la rentrée

Poisson de la Rentrée !

Et non, je n'ai pas décidé d'arrêter d'écrire !

Non ce n'est pas un chapitre (sinon ça aurait été le plus court jamais écrit !)

C'est juste pour vous prévenir que**_ Le Secret des Anges_** a été sélectionnée pour les **« Addict of Lemon Award »** organisé par damn – addict – lemon . forum gratuit . fr (sans les espaces !)

La fiction, même si elle ne compte que 3 chapitres est, à ma grande surprise (et quand je dis grande je reste soft !) , sélectionnée dans la catégorie **Best Historical Story **

Donc, à la limite, si vous pouviez aller voter pour, ça me ferait plaisir … histoire de ne pas faire un score trop pitoyable non plus … là c'est à mon égo que ça ferait plaisir ^^

Et puis qui sait … ça me motiverait peut-être pour en reprendre l'écriture *se cache sous son bureau*

Ce message sera publié sur l'ensemble de mes fictions, donc ne vous étonnez pas de recevoir plusieurs alertes à la fois

Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventure sur Arizona Dreamin' , les Dossiers Secrets du USS California ou Le Secret des Anges !


End file.
